Warriors: The Next Generation
by Leafpool2345
Summary: Rosekit's just learning about the world, and the anchient world too... I know, I suck at summaries! Plz no flames, IF U DON'T HAVE ANYTHING NICE TOO SAY, THEN DON'T SAY IT AT ALL!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the Warriors series, the plot, or any of the characters, Erin Hunter does. But everything else I made up, is mine!

**Intro**

You're probably wondering what exactly are you about to read. Well my friend, you are about to read a Warriors fan-fiction, written by, yours truly, leafpool2345. I am about to explain to you why I wrote this, and what it's about.

I wrote this over the summer cuz I had nothing to do with my pathetic life. (I know I'm such a drama queen.) It's too late for me, save yourself!!

The main character is Rosekit. She has one brother and one sister, Smokekit and Snowkit. And this is the story of their lives.

This story takes place many decades after Firestar's time. I warn you, many things have changed since then. Allow me to explain. Actually, really the only things that have changed is that the Clans moved to a different location, and there is only three clans. gasp Yes you heard me. (actually, read it) Do not question the powers of Starclan! The clans renamed themselves. They were renamed FireClan, WaterClan, and EarthClan. StarClan was renamed CloudClan.

And so the story begins.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the Warriors series, the plot, or any of the characters, Erin Hunter does. But everything else I made up, is mine!

WARRIORS

T h e N e x t G e n e r a t i o n

Based on the Warriors saga by Erin Hunter

Written by Sami

Chapter 1

Rosekit woke to find herself in the nursery lying next to her brother.

" Finally you're awake," mewed her sister Snowkit. "You've been sleeping all afternoon! Do you want to play Clan leader or not?" she mewed impatiently.

"You bet!"

"Then come on!"

They both ran out of the nursery and bumped into Ebonystar who was going out on patrol with Cinderstone and Longclaw.

"Sorry Ebonystar," they both mewed apologetically.

"That's ok little ones, just be careful next time."

"Okay Ebonystar," they mewed in unison.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Snowkit blurted out, "Can we come on patrol with you?"

"I'm sorry Snowkit, but you and Rosekit know the rules, no kits outside of camp," Whiteflower, the kits' mother, meowed before Ebonystar could reply, as she walked out of the nursery behind them.

"But…" Snowkit started.

"But nothing, now behave and listen to your mother," Ebonystar meowed.

Before any of them could reply, the patrol was gone.

"Awwwwwww man," Snowkit mewed. "Well it was worth a shot. Anyway, c'mon Rosekit lets go play."

"Okay, you start, I'll be right back," Rosekit mewed quickly.

Rosekit started to head toward the green ferns surrounding the medicine cat's den, when Snowkit called after her, "where are you going?"

"I have to talk to Runningstream!" she called back.

Rosekit ducked under the ferns and into the medicine cat clearing.

"Runningstream?" Rosekit called.

"Yes?" Runningstream replied, while walking out of her den.

"Is it normal for any cats besides you, Jadepaw, and Ebonystar to have dreams?"

"Sometimes, why do you ask?" Runningstream meowed.

"Well, I…um, I had a dream last night," Rosekit answered.

"Well what was it like?" Runningstream asked.

"Okay, I was sitting under a starry tree, and a cat, that looked like a cloud, came out of the sky and told me that _flower and tree will come together, and bring blaze to the forest_, and then I woke up." Rosekit mewed.

"Really, I had that same dream," meowed Jadepaw, who just emerged from the ferns.

"Rosekit did you ever think of becoming a medicine cat?" Runningstream asked.

"Would I get to do all the great things you do?" Rosekit asked excitedly.

"Exactly," Jadepaw answered.

"That would be so awesome!" Rosekit squealed.

"I'll ask Ebonystar as soon as I can," Jadepaw volunteered.

"Very well then," Runningstream acknowledged.

"Now are you ready to play?" Snowkit asked, asked as Rosekit walked out of the medicine cat clearing.

"Yeah, I want to be Ebonystar," Rosekit replied.

"That's not fair I want to be Ebonystar," Snowkit argued.

The two sisters started squabbling uncontrollably. Then Smokekit, the two sisters' brother, trotted up, sighed, and mewed, "I'll be Twilightstar, and Snowkit you can be Redstar. That way we can all take turns being different leaders. Okay?"

"Okay," Snowkit and Rosekit said together. The two sisters had always been really close, even if they did squabble sometimes. The three kits then started play fighting and squealed fake insults to each other. Snowkit was on top of Rosekit pinning her down. Then Smokekit came flying out of nowhere and sent Snowkit flying. She landed with a crash into the thick wall of brambles guarding the edge of camp. Snowkit screeched and Rosekit called, "Snowkit, are you okay?"

There was no reply. Whiteflower came streaming out of the nursery, and bent down over her kit. "She's fine, but she's fainted from shock, someone get Runningstream, and hurry!"

"I'm afraid that's not possible," Ebonystar said as she walked out of her den. "Runningstream and Jadepaw have gone to the Moontree so Jadepaw may get her full medicine cat name."

"I can help her," Rosekit mewed.

"And how are you going to do that, you're not a medicine cat," Whiteflower asked.

"I know, but Jadepaw taught me how to remove a thorn from your pelt," Rosekit answered.

"Why would she teach you how to do that?" Smokekit questioned.

"I got thorns stuck in my pelt that one time, remember?" Rosekit implied.

"Okay, then do whatever you have to do, you have my permission," Ebonystar meowed.

"All right, I need some thyme and poppy seeds."

"I'm on it," Smokekit mewed, then dashed off toward the medicine cat's den. A few seconds later he returned, his jaws stuffed full of thyme and poppy seeds. He spat them out and mewed, "Here you go, I hope it's enough."

Rosekit immediately started pulling the thorn out of Snowkit's side. While she was doing that, Snowkit woke up and Whiteflower meowed, "Stay where you are little one, your sister is helping you." Rosekit finally succeeded in pulling the thorn out, and was encouraging her sister to eat the thyme, when Runningstream and Jadepaw returned. They silently sat and watched as Rosekit healed her sister. "There you go sis, good as new, now you just have to rest in the nursery and eat some of these," Rosekit finished, as she pushed some poppy seeds toward Snowkit's mouth.

"Very well done," Runningstream meowed, sounding impressed.

"Runningstream, Jadepaw, you're back," Rosekit mewed, looking surprised.

"That's Jade_leaf _now," Jadepaw meowed, superiorly.

"That's right, and Ebonystar, I'd think it's time I retired," Runningstream said.

"Very well then," Ebonystar replied. She jumped up on top of the Tallstump and meowed, "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Tallstump for a clan meeting," Ebonystar's strong, proud voice echoed around the clearing.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter2

The whole clan gathered around the Tallstump. Ebonystar looked down at Runningstream sitting in the middle of the clearing, "Runningstream, is it your wish to give up the name of medicine cat and go join the elders?"

"It is," Runningstream replied.

"Your clan honors you and all the service you have given us. I call upon Skyclan to give you many seasons of rest." Ebonystar jumped down, then laid her tail across Runningstream's shoulders; Runningstream bowed her head, then walked over and joined the elders.

Ebonystar dismissed the clan, and then walked over to Jadeleaf. They exchanged looks. Rosekit was surprised to see them keep glancing over at her, so surprised she didn't even notice them walking over, until they stood in front of her.

"Rosekit?" Ebonystar said.

"Yes?"

"I believe it is time for you, Snowkit, and Smokekit to become apprentices."

"Really?" squealed all three kits together.

"Yes, really," Jadeleaf purred in amusement. "But, I wish to take on Rosekit as my medicine cat apprentice."

Rosekit, her brother, and her sister all beamed with enthusiasm and excitement.

"Snowkit and Smokekit your apprentice naming ceremony will be at sunset, but Rosekit," Rosekit looked up puzzled. "Your ceremony will take place at moonhigh by the Moontree."

Rosekit stopped looking puzzled and smiled. Ebonystar and Jadeleaf walked away. Just then, Treepaw walked past and Rosekit sighed. The life of a medicine cat would mean that she couldn't love anyone, at all.

"Oooh, Rosekit likes someone," Snowkit mewed teasingly. (Smokekit had walked away.)

"Huh… uh, what do you mean, I don't like anyone, umm…" Rosekit stammered.

"Uh-huh, _sure_," Snowkit dragged out the 'sure' dramatically.

"No, really I don't."

"Okay, whatever you say Rosekit, whatever you say," Snowkit murmured as she walked away towards the nursery.

_But I do like him. _Rosekit thought to herself as she instinctively followed her sister towards the nursery, but as she passed the apprentices' den Treepaw came out.

"Hi," he said cheerfully.

"H…h…hi," she stammered back.

"Is everything okay?" he asked sounding sincerely concerned.

"Yeah, I'm…uh…fine."

" 'K…um…see you around then," he said hurriedly.

"Um…yeah, bye," she said shyly as he walked away. She stared after him with longing in her eyes, and thought that probably the only time she would get to see him would be if he was injured, or sick. Then she sighed and walked away.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Tallstump for a clan meeting." The familiar yowl echoed around the camp and Rosekit realized it was time for her siblings' apprentice ceremony. Rosekit, Snowkit, and Smokekit ran over to the Tallstump. Rosekit sat down in the front of the crowd that was slowly gathering.

"Snowkit, Smokekit," Ebonystar called them up. "You two are now old enough to become apprentices, therefore from this day forward, until she has earned her warrior name, Snowkit will be called Snowpaw. Featherheart, you are ready for your first apprentice, I hope you will pass on some of your intelligence and spirit to this new apprentice. Also, from this day forward, until he has earned his warrior name, Smokekit will be called Smokepaw. Cinderstone you have trained Longclaw well, I hope you will do the same for Smokepaw. Then Featherheart, Cinderstone, and their new apprentices touched noses. When they finished everyone started chanting their new names, "Snowpaw, Smokepaw, Snowpaw, Smokepaw."

Ebonystar signaled with her tail for silence. "We will also recognize Rosekit," Rosekit lifted her head. "She has chosen the life of a medicine cat, and will be taken to the Moontree tonight by Jadeleaf to receive her apprentice name."

Then the clan surprised Rosekit by chanting, "Rosekit, Rosekit."

Rosekit lifted her head high and purred. But not because the clan was cheering for her, but because Treepaw was cheering loudest.

After the ceremony was over, Rosekit congratulated her brother and sister, then

walked over to the fresh-kill pile and picked up a vole. She was heading toward the nursery to give the vole to Whiteflower, and to say good-bye before she left. But she stopped when she heard someone call her name. She turned around and saw Treepaw walking toward her, she dropped the vole. He stopped in front of her and said, "I need to tell you something." Rosekit just nodded and followed him to a deserted part of camp.

"Rosekit," he started. "Before you become a medicine cat apprentice I just wanted to tell you," he looked into her eyes. "I…" he took a deep sigh, "I love you."

Rosekit smiled and blushed, "I love you too. But I'm not allowed to anymore…" her sentence broke off.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Medicine cats aren't allowed to love anyone."

"Then don't become a medicine cat, become a warrior apprentice, that way we can be together."

"Don't ask me to change," Rosekit meowed quietly, "because I can't." She looked into his eyes, then picked up the vole and ran towards the nursery as tears started to form in her eyes. She dropped the vole at her mother's paws and mewed, "I've got to go now."

Her mother nodded and licked her head, "Be strong little one."

"I will," Rosekit meowed. She ran out of the nursery and into the medicine cat den without looking at Treepaw once. Even though he was staring after her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

As soon as she walked inside the medicine cat clearing, Jadeleaf pushed traveling herbs in front of Rosekit. Rosekit and Jadeleaf ate the herbs, and then Jadeleaf instructed Rosekit to follow her. As they walked to the camp entrance Rosekit glanced at Treepaw, who was looking back at her. Rosekit quickly turned her head away.

Jadeleaf and Rosekit walked through the thick undergrowth in silence. It wasn't until they reached the Great Willow that Rosekit realized this was her first time out of camp. After that she looked at and smelled everything with a new great interest.

Everything smelled so wild and there was so many smells, it was confusing! _I guess I'll get used to it_, she thought. _I mean I'll still go on patrols, and I'll need to collect herbs too. _

Rosekit was too busy smelling everything that she didn't even notice that they had reached Fourocks. At least, she didn't notice until she smelled something unfamiliar. She looked up and saw two cats she had never met before, _or smelled before, _she thought.

One was a white tom with a black stripe running down his back, and the second was a blue-white she-cat.

"Rosekit, this is Shadowpelt, he is Waterclan's medicine cat," Jadeleaf meowed pointing at the white tom with a black stripe. "And this is Turquoisebrook, she is Earthclan's medicine cat," she meowed pointing at the blue-white she-cat. Rosekit nodded at both of them to acknowledge that she understood, and they nodded back. "And now as we all know, this is my new apprentice Rosekit. The reason why we are all here."

They all nodded again and started walking away from all of the territories. Along the way Jadeleaf pointed out a lot of interesting things, like important landmarks.

In a matter of minutes, they were all walking through thick pine trees, with Turquoisebrook at the lead. The pine trees' trunks were about one tail-length wide, and very close together, so the cats had to weave their way carefully between them.

After a while, the trees grew so close together that none of the cats could walk any further. Rosekit looked disappointed.

"This is not the end of the road," Jadeleaf reassured her.

"What do you mean?" Rosekit asked.

"There is a tunnel," whispered Shadowpelt. Just as he had said that, Rosekit saw Turquoisebrook slip through a small hole that she estimated only cats could fit through. Just as Rosekit noticed this, Shadowpelt followed her.

"Go," Jadeleaf meowed to Rosekit. Rosekit flattened herself to the ground and went inside the hole.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own the Warriors series, the plot, or any of the characters, Erin Hunter does. But everything else I made up, is mine!

Chapter 4

It was pitch black. Rosekit followed the scent of the others. After what seemed like hours, they emerged into a clearing. In the middle of the clearing was a huge, glowing tree. _This is it_, Rosekit thought, _the Moontree_. _This is where everything starts_. She sighed, thinking of Treepaw.

Jadeleaf instructed Rosekit to sit near the tree. Rosekit moved closer, and so did everyone else. They all formed a circle around it. _Ok_,_ here goes_. _Bye Treepaw_.

"Rosekit," Jadeleaf began. "Is it your wish to enter the mysteries of CloudClan as a medicine cat?"

"It is."

"Then come forward."

Rosekit stepped forward in front of the Moontree. "Warriors of CloudClan, I present to you this apprentice. She has chosen the life of a medicine cat. Grant her your wisdom and insight so that she may understand your ways and heal her Clan in accordance to your will."

All the cats then lie down and touched noses to the trunk of the Moontree. Immediately Rosepaw followed suit. Her nose touched icy cold tree bark. She sank into a deep sleep.

When Rosepaw opened her eyes, she found herself at FourRocks. She looked up as clouds fell from the sky all around her.

When all the clouds reached the ground, they formed into… _cats! _Rosepaw exclaimed inside her head. _So this is CloudClan_.

Then a tawny colored she-cat stepped forward and interrupted Rosepaw's thoughts. "Hello Rosepaw. My, you have grown."

"Um… I don't mean to be rude, but who are you?" she questioned.

"I am Tawnyfur," the she-cat replied. Then added at Rosepaw's questioning look, "Your oldest sister."

"I only have two older sisters."

"Ah, you _believe _you only have two older sisters."

"Then explain how I don't know you," Rosepaw meowed stubbornly.

"Gladly. Now let's see. Before you, Snowpaw, and Smokepaw were born, Whiteflower and Icegaze had Featherheart, and Goldwhisker."

Rosepaw nodded, this was true.

"Before them, our parents had me. Featherheart, and Goldwhisker were a bit older than you are now. You three were newborns; you had just opened your eyes. WaterClan had invaded our territory, and I was one of the cats that were picked to fight. I was killed in battle, fighting for my Clan." She finished proudly. All around her, Rosepaw saw the many cats nodding their heads.

Rosepaw suddenly remembered flashes from her early days. She remembered opening her eyes for the first time and looking around at everything. She remembered looking over at Snowpaw and Smokepaw on either side of her, and looking up into her father and mother's happy faces. Then she looked past her mother at a tawny colored she-cat…

Realization crashed down over Rosepaw. "You really are my sister," she mumbled.

Tawnyfur smiled at her. "Yes, now I must tell you what we summoned you here for. Your warrior ancestors have gathered here to welcome you to the mysterious world of CloudClan.

"Wow," meowed Rosepaw, as she looked around at all the cats. And then she saw him, a handsome tom whose fur looked like flame…

"Now remember Rosepaw," Tawnyfur meowed as CloudClan started, one by one, to fly back into the sky. "_Flower and tree will come together and bring blaze to the forest_." Then she to flew back to the sky.

Rosepaw watched her go, then closed her eyes and woke back up. She was suddenly aware of the cramps in her legs. She stood up and stretched as the others around her woke up.

Jadeleaf motioned toward the exit. Rosepaw nodded and followed.

_Who was that_? Rosepaw thought as they walked back through EarthClan territory. _I swear I've heard of him before_,_ somewhere_.

After what seemed like hours, Jadeleaf and Rosepaw made it back to camp. Everyone was asleep. Snowpaw and Smokepaw, who were obviously warriors, now, were sleeping in the warriors' den.

As Rosepaw walked up to them, she could tell they were bursting to say congratulations. But the look in their eyes said it all. They were happy for her, and Rosepaw knew it.

Then, Rosepaw was pretty sure, she saw green eyes glinting at her from just inside the apprentices' den. She ignored them, nodded to her brother and sister, and followed Jadeleaf into the medicine cat clearing. Rosepaw had a funny feeling those green eyes were following her the whole way.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

The next morning came and Rosepaw felt a gentle prodding in her side. Reluctant, Rosepaw opened her eyes and found her own eyes staring back at her.

Rosepaw jumped, she thought she was hallucinating. It turns out she wasn't. Snowpaw was bending over her, smiling. "Morning sleepy head," she meowed.

Rosepaw smiled. Snowpaw, Featherheart, Tawnyfur, and Rosepaw herself, had all inherited Whiteflower's big, green eyes. Goldwhisker had inherited Crookedleg's golden eyes. But Smokepaw alone had Icegaze's piercing, icy blue eyes.

Rosepaw stood up and looked over her sister's shoulder and saw Smokepaw sitting there. Rosepaw smiled again and meowed, "morning."

Stifling a yawn, Rosepaw followed Snowpaw and Smokepaw out into the clearing and over to the fresh-kill pile. She chose a magpie, and just as she was about to follow her siblings, a deep voice said from behind her, "Hello pumpkin, how was your ceremony?"

Rosepaw turned her head and exclaimed, "Daddy!" Indeed, it was Icegaze Rosepaw, Snowpaw, Smokepaw, Featherheart, Goldwhisker, and Tawnyfur's father.

She ran her nose along his flank, "Daddy it was great! But I'm not allowed to tell what happened."

"That's my little girl, always following the warrior code."

Rosepaw smiled. "I've got to go daddy, I promised I would eat with Snowpaw, and Smokepaw."

Icegaze nodded and walked away.

Rosepaw ran after her brother and sister.

Just after they finished eating, Jadeleaf came over and meowed, "we're exploring the territory today Rosepaw, I'll meet you in the training hollow."

"But I don't know where that is."

"It's a sandy hollow, we passed on the way to the Moontree last night," Jadeleaf explained.

"Oh ok, see ya there."

"Uh oh Rosepaw," teased Snowpaw, "here comes Treepaw." Treepaw was headed right toward them.

"See you guys later, I have to go meet Jadeleaf, she's gonna show me our territory. And most likely the best places to find herbs." Rosepaw meowed all of this very fast then rocketed off toward the entrance.

Later on, when the sun was almost set, Rosepaw, and Jadeleaf made it back to camp, with their jaws stuffed full of herbs. Rosepaw dropped her herbs in the medicine cat clearing and sat down. "What do we do now?" Rosepaw asked Jadeleaf.

"Now we train," she replied, as she walked into the medicine cat clearing and set down her herbs next to Rosepaw's.


End file.
